Termination Record-096REDACTED
by gardevoirsftw
Summary: A attempt to end a monster only ends in pain and sorrow for three mothers
1. Termination

Due to multiple failed termination attempts of SCP-096 [see 096 termination log for more details] a collective of several level 4 researchers have made multiple requests to the O5 committee to expose SCP-096 to SCP-[REDACTED] in a last ditch effort to terminate 096. after 8 [eight] months of debate, O5-4, O5-12, O5-6, O5-7 and the Administrator have granted the approval of the test. Termination test was held at [DATA EXPUNGED], South Africa. Attached document is a transcript of the events following and during termination attempt.

{CLEARANCE LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER NEEDED PLEASE INPUT CREDENTIALS}

{ CREDENTIALS ACCEPTED...WELCOME DR. KONDRAKI}

Test Log T-000907-096/[REDACTED]

{At 0200 hours SCP-096's containment unit was flown over to [DATA EXPUNGED], South Africa via 4 [four] heavy lift gear helicopters, when arriving at [DATA EXPUNGED] 096's containment unit was lowered into Site-[REDACTED] and moved into a testing unit via heavy-duty forklift}

{At 0900 hours D-667856 enters testing area as 096's containment cell was loaded in, D-667856 is carrying SCP-[REDACTED] holding it mirror face down with cracked lapis lazuli gem facing up, when D-667856 places SCP-[REDACTED] upon a stand on a table within the testing area he appears to whisper something to it before quickly exiting testing area.

when all personnel have entered the safe zone and all viewing windows into testing area have been blocked SCP-096's containment cell was remotely opened allowing 096 to slowly enter the testing area and explore.

After 17 [seventeen] minutes SCP-096 slowly picked up SCP-[REDACTED] and examined it for a short period sniffing it and chewing on a corner of it, after this short period SCP-[REDACTED] became active.

{BEGIN AUDIO TRANSCRIPT}

SCP-[REDACTED]: [mirror image shifts to 13 year old male resident of Beach City yelling]"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" [volume exceeds safe level of dBA [decibels] for human ear drums and causes recording microphone to malfunction and fail]

{END AUDIO TRANSCRIPT}

SCP-096 ceases all activity for a period of 7 [seven] hours.

At 1600 hours SCP-096 enters it's enraged state dropping SCP-[REDACTED] and began banging it's hands against the sides of it's head while stomping it feet on the ground before breaching containment heading North-west at approximately 92 mph [miles per hour].

Mobile Task Force-Sigma 17 "Freak Show" is dispatched to track SCP-096, MTF-S17 reports that 096 is avoiding being spotted by other humans while on it's path to as of yet unknown SCP-096-1.

At 0400 hours SCP-096 reaches Northern woods of Canada and MTF-S17 loses track of 096, at that moment MTF-Alpha 1 "Red Right Hand" are deployed to search for 096.

At 0800 hours MTF-A1-21 and MTF-A1-12 locate 096 engaged in combat with an unknown person wielding a pink sword and pink shield, person was described by MTF-A1-12 as being 7,3'' [seven feet, three inches] tall, wearing large dual colored winter gear and snow goggles was of mixed race and had a gender neutral appearance.

After 70 [seventy] minutes of combat SCP-096 grabs unknown subject by the head, at which point subject began to glow a bright white as 096 rips them apart leaving two children one of each was the child shown on SCP-[REDACTED]'s mirror surface, 099 precedes to scream louder and throws the second child, later identified as one Connie Marshawaran against a tree knocking her unconscious before [DATA EXPUNGED] and consuming the first child.

When SCP-096 was finished it was still in it's enraged state grabbing what appeared to be a large pink rose quartz gem from the snow and slamming it against the side of it's head for 5 [five] minutes before throwing it into the woods and entering a docile state at which point MTF-A1-21 and MTF-A1-12 re-contained it and brought SCP-096 to Site-19 with no further incidents.

{ADDENDUM-096/[REDACTED]-1}

When remaining MTF units went to investigate the spot where 096 had thrown the gem they had reported it was not there and seeing a lithe figure running deeper into the woods and also reported hearing said figure sobbing out the name Steven

It is unknown why SCP-096 did not attack Connie Marshawaran, though it is hypothesized that 096 simply did not 'care' that Connie saw it's face.

After re-containment of SCP-096, Connie Marshawaran was given a class-A amnesiac and a cover story of her getting hurt during a skiing trip with her parents was created, cover story was further completed by using a memetic agent to make her parents believe they did in fact go on a skiing trip, the true reason of why Connie Marshawaran was in the Canada woods is as of yet unknown and O5-7 has denied all requests to interview her}

 _Notes:_

 _-This event leads us to believe that SCP-[REDACTED] may have some unknown effect on other anomalous items- Dr. Gears_

 _-Okay who was the smart ass who thought letting an unkillable monster that goes nuts when you view it's face look into a magic mirror was a good idea?! The last time we used a mirror all it did was prove that 096 is blind!- Dr. Roth_

 _-Shut up Roth it seemed like a good idea at the time- Junior Researcher Gribble_

 _-You shut up! you Mountain Dew chugging, chain smoking crackpot!- Dr. Roth_

 _-Guys the notes are meant to be a place for us to write down what we learned from the event, that being said, it appears that SCP-096 might only be blind when it comes to non-anomalous mirrors, suggest find an anomalous mirror to test this theory- Dr. Bright_

 _-Judging by how SCP-[REDACTED] reacted when 096 pinked it up may mean [REDACTED] may already have knowledge of 096- Dr. Clef_


	2. Eyes of A Monster

It could remember the feeling of moving, the darkened metal box they kept it in was being moved again, they were doing something, it got up and started pacing in it's favorite corner as the metal cube shook slightly with the wind. it didn't care about that though, it just enjoyed being in the cube, it enjoyed not being seen by humans, not being seen by anything really. It remembers a time, a time when humans hid in caves and prayed just to live another day, it remembers a time when the colorful ones came from beyond the world and started creating, building, more colorful ones came from the ground as they built, but then, the colorful ones started fighting, two pink ones fought, and one disappeared, after that a bright light came, it remembers the light fondly it was the only thing it truly thought was beautiful, the light and song it heard, so light, so lovely... the metal cube shook as it was dropped on the ground, it was almost knocked over when was dropped, then it felt the cube being lifted again, and more movement, where were the humans taking it, another test?, maybe it growled at the thought, test, another word for try to kill, it hated the tests, they show it's face to something or lock it in a room with something and try to end it, it recalls each one, the burning place, the mother, the leviathan, the statue, the old man, the mug, the shiny metal box, it hated tests, it just wanted to stay in the cube, wanted to stay in the dark. The movement stopped, and it could hear a soft voice, saying something, it thinks what was said was "I'll come get you soon, I promise", a human, why was a human there, hours passed as soon the cube opened, and light flooded into the cube, it hissed when it felt the light touch it's skin, when it's eyes adjusted to the light, it wandered out of the cube and looked around, it saw something shiny, it saw something pretty, it picked it up and sniffed the thing, before chewing on it, then it saw a human appear on the shiny surface and a loud scream filled the room "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it ears bleed when the noise stopped, it stood there confused, then the rage started, it dropped the shiny pretty thing and started crying and screaming as it slammed it's hands against it's head and stamped it's feet on the floor before turning in the direction it knew **he** would be. It started running, ripping walls open and destroying plaster and metal as it tracked it's pray to make the rage stop, it did something it didn't normally do this time, it avoided being seen by other humans, it didn't want to be seen it just wanted to get to **him**.

Hours had passed as it entered a cold forest with massive amounts of snow, it's voice rang though the trees like a roaring engine scarring animals and warning them to get out of it's way, it took only minutes for it to find **him** another human was there, female, dark skin, pretty hair, the boy threw up a pink bubble when it saw him encasing both humans it slammed full force into it send the bubble flying backwards into a tree, the two humans were knocked about as it dug it's nails into the pink flesh of the bubble and screamed at them, it couldn't get in, it slashed at the bubble and slammed it's forehead into it, the humans looked at each over and nodded, before both started glowing, humans don't do that, only the colorful ones did that then the bubble bursts sending it flying backwards and new human was standing there, a sword and shield propped up and ready for a fight, it screamed and charged forth the human moved out of the way and slashed at it's stomach, it could feel its guts spill out, the warmth of blood and the smell of iron filling the air, it didn't care. It lifted an arm and brought it down aiming for the humans eyes, the shield caught it's hand, fingernails broke off where they met skin and blood spilled out, it reared it's head back and slammed it into the human's skull, the human stumbled backwards blood trickling down their face as they brought the sword across it's throat copious amounts of blood splattered and stained the white snow with horrid scarlet red, it's screaming was now gurgled but it was still screaming and crying as the two fought for what felt like forever, neither truly gaining any ground, until it grabbed the human by the head, and the human started glowing again, it screamed and tore the new human apart, forcing the two children apart, it didn't care for the girl, it wanted **him** , it threw the girl away, hearing the sound of her slamming into a tree, now it had what it wanted.

I screamed louder then before and started tearing the boy apart, his screams of agony only drowned out by it's own and the sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing, the sound of blood splattering everywhere, the horrid stench of iron and bile flooded it's nose, the smell told it that it was almost time to feast, that the rage was almost over, and then it started to feast, cramming flesh and cloth into it's mouth in such amount that one would choke and die, it didn't though, it just kept eating stuffing it's self till it was full, and when it was it grabbed a pink rock that fell out of the human and slammed it against it's skull drawing blood as it tore the skin on it's head open, when it was done it threw the pink rock away and sat down wrapping it's arms around it's legs, it sat there, and then the bag was put over it's head, it liked the bag, the bag meant humans can't see it, the bag meant no more rage, the bag meant the humans in the black gear found it, the bag meant it could go back in it's cube, it liked being in the cube...


	3. Motherly Sorrow

Pearl ran, she ran though the snow covered woods tears fell from her eyes as she clutched Rose's.. no Steven's gem in her hand, she couldn't believe it. she sobbed as she ran, not even looking back as she heard someone yell out "we have an unknown person of interest leaving the scene!, I repeat unknown person of interest leaving the scene!, hey you stop right there!" she didn't listen she just kept running deeper into the forest, she heard it before she even saw it, the screaming, the crying, and the fighting, she had brought Steven and Connie out on a mission to track down some corrupted gems in the Great North, she had only brought them along because Steven had begged her for three weeks to bring his little friend on a mission, she had finally caved in and said yes one grey morning, that should've been a sign, when they had gotten there she had left them to go look for the corrupted gems in the caverns and the sapphire towers, when she made her way back to the wrap pad, that's when she heard the screaming, she ran to the source thinking Steven may have gotten hurt, but as she got closer and closer, she could tell the screaming wasn't Steven's, but at the same time it didn't sound like a corrupted gem, it sounded so human, like a man screaming in agony begging for whatever pain he was in to end, then she saw it, a creature with colorless skin, grossly long arms, a mouth that seemed too wide for any natural, it was holding Stevonnie by their head, they started to de-fuse when it just tore them apart throwing Connie against a tree, and screaming as it just ripped Steven apart, it's screams drowned out his as it ripped organs out and started cramming them into it's mouth, and then when there was nothing left of Steven it grabbed his gem and started slamming it against it's head before throwing it, that when the massive tears fell from her eyes as the soft pink gem whizzed by her head and landed in the snow, "S-Steven..." and so she ran, ran back to the wrap pad clutching the gem in her hands as a black helicopter headed off into chilling sky, ran as her tears froze to her soft skin, ran was that monster's screams echoed in her head sobbing out his name as she reached the wrap pad and wrapped back to the temple, she just broke down in front of Garnet and Amethyst when she got back, the pink gem fell from her grasp, the two other gem's mouths dropping open as large tears formed in their eyes as they looked at her and the gem on the floor...

It had been three months since Steven's death, Rose was back, but at what cost?, Beach City seemed to have gotten gloomier after Steven had passed, things seemed wrong somehow, Connie had just seem to forget she even went on a mission with them at all, her parents had thought they just went on a skiing trip and she had fallen and bumped her head, and some people had seemed to just forget Steven, it was a shock when Greg had just forget who Steven was just three weeks after he was sobbing with Rose about him being dead, but there was something that Pearl noticed, three letters that seem to come and go ever since then, she would see it on trucks that came into Beach City at times and left without a word, Soap and Care Products, Sister Carrie's Poor Shelter, Sam's Car Products, those three letters, S...C...P...

Secure...Contain...Protect...


	4. Foundation of Hope

Black leather boots tapped the floor as a man in a massive black trench coat walked down a long hallway with rooms that held nightmares beyond science both human or gem. In one room was a sphere that held another sphere that held a cube that held an old man covered in rotting black sludge always laughing and mumbling to himself, in the next was a statue scraping at the walls and door only stopping to look at the bodies of three men in orange jumpsuits heads twisted backwards, in the next room was a tall man in a cloak and a pure white bird mask humming a church hymn as only one door down another man in an orange jumpsuit screams in horror as his skin rips and tears to reveal brass gears clicking away, in another room was a faceless beast staring at a tv screen it's body shifting into a man-squid as it watched the b-movie in-front of it, in the next was ball made up of sharp knives and razor wire and hooks, twitching at every sound waiting, in the next room held a shiny box laughing as it called a woman who was slamming it against the wall all kinds of slurs and insults, in the next room were monsters with glowing red teeth speaking in the screaming voices of those they had killed, in another, a a man with a mini planet where his stomach should be, next to that a man without a head reading a book in brail, next to that was a terrarium filled with snails that breathed fire and squeed at each other happily, next to that was room that held a box that held a ball of red string with eyes calling out to it's master, as this man kept walking men and woman walked by as it the ends of the world weren't locked behind doors and countless protocols, as if they weren't watching men forced to dance in a llama suit, as if they didn't hold a key that unlocked the door to a endless forest, as if the stairs had an end, as if hard to destroy reptile could be ended, as if their fellow researchers weren't a dog, or a cat, or a man who hardly blinked at danger, or a man trapped in a pendent doomed to always be given another life, or a man with butterflies always following him or a man with a sickening Cheshire grin always lying about something. These men and woman walked and worked, trying to find a way to understand the toys made by a mystery man, trying to understand why these things did what they did, trying to end a long endless nightmare, and always looking at that false number with hope, hope that the reptile can be killed, hope that the statue will stop moving altogether, hope that the plague doctor will pass on, hope that the shifting horror would just give up one day, hope that they could get the insult box to be silent, hope that one day the world will be normal. That hope was never meant for them, but for the people outside of the Foundation, for the crackpot who broke their code, and found the list of monsters and objects they held, for the presidents and rulers of the world who got their hands on the files, for the children that would listen to their mothers and fathers talk about work, and whisper the numbers and names to their friends, hope that there was a first object, hope that they could one day understand the darkness, but there was no first object, no first monster, no first anomaly, just false words and stories to hide the fact that the hope of normality was so much farther away then it seemed, it was as if the universe demanded insanity, demanded that monsters and nightmares be real, that's what they were here for though, to hide it all away from the light, to drag it down into the dark where is belongs, and to hold the scarlet madness back for as long as they could. The man shook his head rubbing his eye as he walked to his goal, a single door with three black boxes by it, he spoke into the first box, then placed his hand on the second, then typed in a sixty digit long code he committed to his heart, before stepping into a long and large room, shelves upon shelves of gemstones kept in mere glass boxes, he know what these things could do if they got out, they could reform and run wild, unleashing the other horrors, seeking out some forgotten leader, he did come in here for them, nor did he pay any mind to the shards piled into one glass cube, no he was focused on a single cube, he walked past countless objects that seemed so ancient, one of which was a mirror with a cracked gem in the back, a man in orange talking to it "how are you today lapis? are you feeling better after yesterday?" eyes glared daggers at both the mirror and the man, how could one small mirror cause so much trouble, he sighed the mirror was the object they wrote about, to hide the other objects, the gems, they recalled the day they showed the mirror to the shy guy, how it killed a child that never saw it's face, but still the monster ate his flesh as it screamed, another shake of the head cleared the thought of the child's screams being downed out by the beast's own as the man kept walking heart thumping faster in his chest as it neared a cube that had a spotlight shining on it, in this cube was a pink diamond, suspended in gel, stuck in the cube, the man stopped before picking the cube up and looking down at the diamond, this diamond could very well hold answers that they needed, what were you?, why did you come here?, what was your goal?, the man turned around and started walking away cube tucked under one arm as blood passed though one tube and water though another, the mysterious O5-12, the long arm of the Red Right Hand, Dr. Cool gave the class D and the mirror one final look as the mirror showed images on it's surface, before looking at the cube, he will have the answers he wanted, and hope will live on

"Secure, Contain, Protect"

{...}

{TO BE CONTINUED IN...}

{PINK CONFINEMENT...}


End file.
